The present invention relates to structure and production process of a stator for a motor, and to structure and production process of a stator having sectional concentrated windings of flat wire.
Published Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 61(1986)-214748 discloses a motor coil structure including air core coils wound in different directions and connected together at coil ends.
Japanese Patent No. 2716286 and Published Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-197294 show liquid cooling structures for cooling windings in stators.